Emerald Dreams
by babyckaes
Summary: Anya is about to start her fourth year in Hogwarts and wants nothing more than to be with her bizzare cousin Luna, but Draco wont leave her alone nor would he let anyone he doesn't like near her. She's left with no choice but to just dream about Harry
1. Default Chapter

Tatiana Janacek dragged her large heavy trunk along the train corridor pausing at every compartment to see where her cousin, Luna Lovegood was. Anya, as she preferred to be called, knows that Luna was some sort of a loner and so she has a good chance of catching her alone. They didn't see each other over the summer holidays and today was the first time they were to meet in two months. They've exchanged regular owls but it wasn't the same as talking face to face.  
Their mothers were sisters. Unfortunately, Anya's mother died when she was born, while her aunt died a few years back. The cousins are both fourteen and an only child. That is why, regardless of their differences, and they sure have a lot, they are as close as sisters. They understood each other best.  
When Anya reached the last compartment, she was sure Luna was there.  
"Luna!" she called cheerfully sliding the compartment door open. She took a step back in surprise. Luna was there all right, but she wasn't alone. She was with Ginny Weasley, a girl in their year and a boy Anya didn't know, but she was pretty sure he was from Gryffindor. Harry Potter was also in the compartment.  
Anya only knew him by name and reputation and she has seen him around school before but never this close. Her heart gave an unexpected thud when she looked at him.  
"Anya!" said Luna, lowering her upside down magazine. "Come in, don't mind them. Take a seat."  
Anya flashed her a smile. She had wanted to be alone with Luna, she stole a glance at Harry Potter again, but she reckoned the present situation wasn't that bad at all.  
"We'll help you with that." said Harry Potter. He stood up, along with the other boy, and placed her trunk and her great gray owl, Lancelot's cage in the luggage rack.  
"Oh, thanks." said Anya quietly. It's only now, standing close to him, that Anya notice how vividly green Harry's eyes were. She took a seat beside Ginny, flashing her a tiny smile.  
"Hi, I'm Ginny." Ginny told her with a smile. Anya looked at her blankly. She and Ginny weren't friends but they have Potions and Herbology together, they definitely knew each other and even talk occasionally. She was surprised Ginny didn't remember her.  
"That's Anya" Luna told Ginny saving Anya the need to reply. "Anya, that's Neville Longbottom," Luna gestured to the other boy. He gave a cheery smile at Anya, which she returned. "And I'm sure you know Harry Potter."  
Anya looked at him; he was now looking at her too, grinning politely. She could feel her cheeks burning up. She tried to flash him a friendly smile but her lips refused to respond and they just twisted awkwardly.  
She has read about him in the Daily Prophet, not that she believed any of it. Her dad, who worked at the ministry, has fallen victim to Rita Skeeter as well.  
As for the return of You-Know-Who issue, Anya's father doesn't believe it. But Anya's father was also blindly loyal to Cornelius Fudge.  
Her uncle, Luna's father, on the other hand trusted Dumbledore. Due to this difference in opinion, their fathers had a major falling out and Anya's father forbade her to visit the Lovegood's over the summer.  
Everything was all very confusing that Anya just refused to make up her mind until further developments. If he really has returned, then they will all know very soon or else Harry Potter was just loosing his mind. But Anya felt that he didn't come across as a liar or a nut at all.  
The lunch trolley arrived and they all bought pumpkin pasties and other sweets. After eating, Harry, Neville and Ginny started trading chocolate frogs while Luna and Anya conversed in hushed tones about their summer vacation.  
The compartment door slid open and Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger, two of Harry's friends whom Anya also knew by name came in, accompanied by a large cat and a small, noisy owl.  
Ginny introduced Anya to both of them. They smiled at her politely before taking their seats, Ron between Harry and Neville, while Hermione squeezed herself in the seat with Ginny, Luna and Anya. "Well, there are two fifth-year prefects from each house," said Hermione in a sort of domineering voice. "Boy and girl from each." "And guess who's a Slytherin prefect?" said Ron. "Malfoy," replied Harry, sounding certain. "Course," said Ron bitterly, stuffing the rest of the Frog into his mouth and taking another. "And that complete cow Pansy Parkinson," said Hermione viciously. "How she got to be a prefect when she's thicker than a concussed troll . . ."  
Anya bit back her smile. She may be from Slytherin too but that doesn't mean she doesn't agree with Hermione. They continued to talk but Anya was no longer listening. She suddenly felt ill at ease. She was aware that Gryffindors has always clashed with Slytherins. She was certain that they had no idea she was from Slytherin which was good because she wasn't sure how they would react to her if they knew. Everybody in Slytherin is highly competitive, even more so with people from Gryffindor. Personally, she doesn't hate anybody from Gryffindor but she knew lots of people from her house who do, for no other reason other than they were from Gryffindor. Anya was shocked right out of her reverie when everyone laughed. She looked at her cousin with a raised brow. Luna was laughing so hard that even the cat and the owls were disturbed. She laughed so hard her magazine fell to the floor. "That was funny!" Anya looked at Luna with utter amazement. She was aware that her cousin was not quite normal but she never ceases to surprise even Anya, who thought she was used to Luna's weirdness.  
"Are you taking the mickey?" said Ron, frowning at Luna. "Baboon's . . . backside!" she choked, holding her ribs. Anya spaced out for the second time that afternoon distracted by the lush scenery. She was surprised to hear the compartment door sliding open again. She saw Draco Malfoy standing in between Crabbe and Goyle. He didn't see her though; he was looking at Harry, smirking. Anya tried to make herself small and hide behind Ginny. Anya's father was a big fan of Lucius Malfoy and Draco was one of the few boys he approved for her. Anya, on the other hand felt that Draco was.well.mean, not to her, but to other people. She didn't like him at all.  
  
"What?" said Harry sounding hostile before Malfoy could say anything. "Manners, Potter, or I'll have to give you a detention," drawled Malfoy in a tone he has never used with Anya. "You see, I, unlike you, have been made a prefect, which means that I, unlike you, have the power to hand out punishments." "Yeah," said Harry, "but you, unlike me, are a git, so get out and leave us alone." Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Neville laughed. Malfoy's lip curled. The whole scene was getting too uncomfortable for Anya. She wished they would just leave before they notice her. "Tell me, how does it feel being second-best to Weasley, Potter?" Draco asked. "Shut up, Malfoy," said Hermione harshly. "I seem to have touched a nerve," said Malfoy, sneering. "Well, just watch yourself, Potter, because I'll be dogging your footsteps in case you step out of line." "Get out!" said Hermione, standing up.  
Smirking, Malfoy gave Harry a last malicious look and was about to depart when he spotted Anya. "Tatiana, what are you doing here?" he asked her in an uncharacteristic tender voice, which caused Ginny and Ron to look at each other quizzically. "Uh." Anya began her cheeks burning up for the second time, aware that every eye in the compartment was looking at her. "Everyone else was full." she reasoned lamely. "Ours isn't" said Draco. "Come with us then." Anya remained seated stubbornly. "Actually, I wanted to sit with Luna." Draco finally noticed Luna, whom he regarded with scorn. He knew that Luna was her cousin and that her Anya's dad no longer approved for her to be hang around her Luna. "Not when she's hanging out with these scum." he said pompously. He motioned for Crabbe and Goyle to take Anya's trunk and owl while he held the compartment door open for her. As much as Anya wanted to remain, she didn't want to cause trouble and so she reluctantly got up from her seat. Satisfied that she was leaving with him, Malfoy went on ahead. Before stepping out of the compartment she glanced back at them now flushed furiously and looking embarrassed and apologetic. She wanted to say something but she didn't know what, so she just shrugged her shoulders and mumbled a soft 'goodbye'. Luna let out a frustrated sigh and started shaking her head. She had thought that once the summer was over and they were back at Hogwarts, everything would be back to normal with her cousin given that her idiot uncle would no longer be able to stand guard over Anya and keep her away from Luna. She should've known it wasn't going to be that easy. Her uncle probably relinquished his guard duties over Anya to Draco Malfoy; no doubt he'd inform him if Anya spent too much time with her. And then Anya would get in trouble with her father. "Tatiana? She's Tatiana Janacek!" said Ginny, turning to her. "Why did you tell us her name was Anya?" "It is." Luna answered. "It's her nickname." "You know her, Ginny?" asked Ron "Yeah, I had a few classes with her last year." said Ginny. "She's from Slytheirn." "Really?" Neville said in disbelief. "She seemed nice enough." "She's very nice!" Luna said indignantly, in defence of her cousin. "Where does it say that they pick only evil ones for Slytherin? She's also very smart and she should've been in Ravenclaw." "I didn't recognize her at all." Ginny said in amazement. "It's called puberty." Luna informed her. "She was just a late bloomer." It was true. Last year when Anya had been thirteen she looked more like eleven. Even Luna was slightly astonished by the considerable changes in Anya's appearance after not seeing her for two months. She was much taller; she was probably even taller than Luna now. It also appears as though she gained weight, in all the right places. "Is she Malfoy's girlfriend, then?" asked Neville, curiously. "Not if it's up to her," Luna said with a laugh. "But her father is really keen on pairing her up with him. The Malfoy's are rich and powerfull purebloods, after all. I wouldn't be surprised if he had already started making arrangements for their wedding" "She too nice for him!" Ginny declared. "She's nice? Even for a Slytherin?" asked Ron, his mouth full of chocolate frogs. "You wouldn't even think she was a Slytherin." said Ginny "Yeah," said Harry, their conversation momentarily distracting him from worrying about Sirius. "I reckon she was quite nice." His thoughts drifted back to Anya, the pretty brown haired girl with large blue eyes that reminded him of someone, he just couldn't recall who. The memory of her bashful, blushing face almost made Harry smile, but not quite. She was pleasant, polite and friendly to all of them, never, in any time for the past hour did Harry suspect that she might be from Slytherin. It wasn't surprising, given that he found every Slytherin he has ever encountered foul and evil. Anya was the first one he didn't feel the urge to hex. He thought she was from Ravenclaw, like Luna and he even wondered why he has never noticed her in school before. She was stunningly pretty and very hard to miss. He remembered how Malfoy's voice and face had softened when he was talking to her. He distinctly got the feeling the Anya is to Malfoy, what Cho is to him. She's definitely too nice for him. He couldn't imagine how someone like her could stand to even be near Malfoy. 


	2. Fools and Fancy

"Tatiana!"  
Anya heard her name being called the moment she walked into the great hall with Draco and his friends, Crabbe and Goyle. She was forced to sit with them in their compartment for the remainder of their journey and also in the horseless carriage. She has had enough of Draco's narcissism and Crabbe and Goyle's stupid ass kissing. She needed to get away, fast.  
"I'll be joining my friends, now." Anya told Draco, gesturing to a group of girls waving for her to join them. She walked briskly along the length of the Slytherin table not even waiting for Draco's reply.  
"Hello, Ingrid!" Tatiana beamed sitting beside a rather plump blonde girl. "You hardly wrote over the summer, Paulina." she added, a little reproachfully to a tall, thin girl with curly auburn hair that was seated on her other side. She was considerably pretty, in a haughty sort of way .  
Paulina opened her mouth to reply but another girl seated across them interrupted her.  
"Were you with Draco Malfoy the whole time in Howarts express?" a coldly beautiful girl asked her with a slight trace of jealousy in her voice. "Is that why you didn't join us in our compartment?" She flipped her long, corn silk hair over her shoulder, her eyes narrowing into gray slits as she waited for Anya to reply.  
"Hello, Letitia." Anya said tensely.  
Anya and Letitia Lothaire shared lots of common friends and they even shared a dormitory. Because of the circumstances, they were almost always together but they're not chummy with each other. Most of the time, Anya thought she was tolerable enough, but not when she gets into these sulky moods, like the one she was in now. It usually happens when Draco Malfoy is around. Letitia has had a major crush on Draco for ages. He, on the other hand barely acknowledges her existence, he was too caught up with Anya to notice other girls. Another reason for Letitia to envy and ultimately dislike Anya, who was also the top student in their year while Letitia was only the fifth, after two Ravenclaw boys and a Hufflepuff girl.  
"You're lucky, Tatiana." the girl beside Letitia gushed dreamily while craning her neck to get a better look at Draco. "Draco's a fifth year, not to mention handsome. I also hear that his mother really likes you and even invited you to vacation with them to Morocco over the summer."  
"Shut it, Carmen!" Letitia snapped at the brown haired girl.  
Carmen mumbled something sulkily and turned away from them. Thankfully, Paulina engaged Letitia in a conversation and she seemed to have forgotten about her question.  
Ingrid started telling her about getting a new owl she bought over the holidays while Anya's eyes restlessly wandered around the great hall. Through the gap between Letitia and Carmen, she caught a glimpse of Harry seated in the Gryffindor table across the hall. He was beside Padma Patil's twin sister whom Anya has never spoken to, although Padma was an acquaintance. A wave of irritation poured over Anya towards the pretty girl she didn't know. Anya remembered that the girl even went to the Yule ball with Harry last year. Paulina told her, because she herself wasn't there. She went to Switzerland, instead with her father. Draco did invite her though, but as Anya left, he ended up with Pansy Parkinson.  
"Tatiana! Are you even listening?" Ingrid demanded. "Who are you looking at?"  
Anya dragged her eyes away from Harry's now smiling to face. She turned to Ingrid, forcing herself to listen to another anecdote she was telling her. With resolve, she was determined to push further thoughts of Harry Potter out of her head, at least until tonight when everyone else is asleep and there's nobody to notice.  
  
"You know, my parents seriously considered not sending me back to Hogwarts this year." Letitia Lothaire confessed to them once they were back in their dormitory. "But they eventually changed their mind."  
"I wish they hadn't." Anya mumbled, the silk nightgown she pulled over her head muffling her voice so nobody heard her. She has had it with every one of them being so bitchy. All through the start-of-term feast, Letitia, Carmen, Paulina and even Ingrid have not stop talking about how Dumbledore is getting senile and how attention-hungry Harry Potter is. Anya happened to like Dumbledore. Her father holds a high position in the ministry and she has seen Dumbledore in ministry gatherings her whole life. He always seemed like a kindly old grandfatherly type to Anya. And no matter what, she just couldn't believe that Harry Potter was as foul as they say. She doubts that he likes all the attention he gets for being who he is. Normally, she would've loved to reply angrily to Letitia's mean gossiping and shut her up, but they were in the Slytherin table and most of the Slytherin thought along the lines with Letitia. Knowing her, she'd rally all of them against Anya and call her a muggle-lover, like 'that-old-fool' Dumbledore. That's what she said to her that last year when they had a major row because of Anya's defense of Dumbledore. "Harry Potter shouldn't have been allowed back." said Carmen, flopping onto her large four poster bed. "He conjured up all this trouble just to get noticed. But he's always been Dumbledore's favorite." "The Ministry should've gotten involved." Paulina said changing into her pajamas. "They have." Anya said tonelessly, finally joining in the conversation. "That's why my father allowed me to back, otherwise, he would've sent me to Beauxbatons." "Oh, yes," Ingrid said, her face dawning in comprehension. "Your Auntie Delores works for the Ministry, right? They sent her here!"` "She's not really my aunt." Anya informed her, shuddering. "She just instructed me to call her that to get in good graces with my father."  
"Beauxbatons?" Letitia said with disdain. "Ran by the half-breed? I would much rather go to Durmstrang." "Ran by the Death Eater?" Anya retorted harshly. She has a distant cousin who goes to Beauxbatons and he has nothing but praise for Madame Maxime, despite her ambiguous parentage. Anya also thought that Hagrid was really cool and it really irks her when people refer to him as a 'half-breed'. They were fools for doing that, every single one of them. And Letitia is the biggest fool of all. Carmen gaped at Anya and turned to Letita, waiting for her reaction. Ingrid coughed uncomfortably, knowing that a quarrel was inevitable. Letitia's cold gray eyes narrowed once more as they usually do when she's mad. "Next time, try saying something like that in the common room." Anya stared at her silently. No one ever speaks of it but all of them are aware that there are students among their house with Death Eaters for parents. And Anya would never dream of saying that in the common room where they can hear her. "Tatiana," Paulina began with false cheerfulness to ward of the hostility looming over them. "Draco was ever so sweet to walk you to our dormitory, don't you think so?" Anya shrugged her shoulders while watching Letita out of the corner of her eye. Her face turned sour at what Paulina said. She got into bed and pulled the green drapes close without another word. Anya smirked with pleasure despite herself. She may not like Draco but she likes how his attention to her bothers Letitia. "Next Hogsmead weekend I'll no longer allow you to use me as an excuse not to go with him." Ingrid whispered to her so Carmen and Letitia wouldn't overhear. "That is if he even asks you again." "I don't understand why you're not jumping for joy over the fact the he likes you." Paulina told her a little more loudly. Carmen stopped in the act of brushing her short, stylish hair that looked as if it belonged on the cover of one of those Muggle beauty magazines that Anya reads. Turning to Paulina she said, "I saw some sixth year boys ogling at her when she passed the common room. Maybe she's hoping to snag somebody older." "Just remember Tatiana," Carmen said rather tactlessly. "When you were still scrawny and ugly Draco already fancied you." Anya stared at her, unsure on how to react. Ingrid and Paulina muffled their giggles in their pillows. "And I can't imagine why." Paulina agreed flashing a sheepish, apologetic grin at Anya. "He must have a Seer's blood." They all burst laughing, holding on to the bedposts to keep from keeling over. Anya shot them a look that would've been formidable if only her eyes weren't watering with mirth. "Sweet Dreams, girls." She called, climbing over her own bed and closing the drapes. She could still hear Paulina and Carmen chatting an hour later while she lay in bed wide-awake fantasizing about a pair of smiling vivid green eyes looking into her own. 


End file.
